Marie
Not to be confused with Maria (Wii Sports) or Maria (Wii Sports Club). Marie is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 42. Wii Sports Club In Tennis, Marie is at Level 1. She can be the player's partner if the player starts at the net on the front team (left side before starting the match), along with Araceli, Chris, and Rui. In Baseball, she is a teammate. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Marie is an Expert Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is Marī (マリー). * Marie shares the same name with a Splatoon character, and coincidentally, both are representative with the color green, although different shades. ** Unlike other Miis who share their names with other Nintendo characters, such as Yoshi, Ashley, and Pit, whose name sharing is possibly intentional, Marie's name sharing is purely unintentional as Marie debuted in Wii Sports Club years before the character of the same name debuted in Splatoon. * Marie is the only Expert Mii from Wii U whose favorite color is green. * She appears as a ghost in Mario Kart 8 and according to her profile, she's American. * In a promotional streetpass video, Marie once appears talking with Xixi as a British girl from England, named Diana. This was before Nintendo decided to name her Marie and make her American. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Ice Spinners. * She's the only Wii U CPU Mii with darkish red hair. * Marie is American, but however, her name means "Mary" in French. She may be part French. * Marie only appears as a tennis teammate. Gallery HAA_0028.JPG|Marie's QR Code (Created by YT12345). Badge-18-1.png|Marie's badge (MK8/MK8 Deluxe Ghosts edits). Badge-34-6.png|Marie's badge (Expert CPU edits). WVW69i-X5gseQ0HlIg.jpg|Marie in Mario Kart 8. Marie SSB4.png|Marie in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. IMG_20190109_054619.jpg|Marie in Bowling, with Donna and Léonie. Marieart.jpg|Marie in an artwork. Marie's QR Code.JPG|QR Code of Marie. MarieAccSpla2.jpg|Marie's Splatoon 2 account. 2018-08-17 (17).png|Marie in Baseball. IMG_20181015_184850.jpg NL-Metroid_Blast_Artwork.png IMG 1900.jpg IMG 1944.jpg IMG 2108.jpg IMG 2278.jpg IMG 2453.jpg IMG 2692.jpg IMG 2801.jpg|Marie as a swimming referee. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(19).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(36).jpg 1552026179050 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_20190323_203312.jpg|'Marie' known as Diana. IMG_2919.jpg|'Marie' with Dunbar and Akira. IMG_2931.jpg|Paula with Léonie and Marie. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(116).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(388).jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Mii Category:Green Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:CPU Category:American Miis Category:Miis who love green Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Right handed Category:Tennis Partners Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis that had different names Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles